


cold

by wandering_wildflower



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Mermaids, rikma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wildflower/pseuds/wandering_wildflower
Summary: There were 3 things that, if someone walked in, would be glaringly obvious.1. a mermaid tail2. she was holding a girl in her arms3. she was holdingemma gilbertin her arms
Relationships: Rikki Chadwick/Emma Gilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> I started this off wanting to write something happy. hmpfft.
> 
> [comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!]

"It's too cold! Come back."

Rikki lingered at the door for a moment, hand on the knob, and bit her lip. 

"I'm going to go downstairs to find Cleo. Hopefully she was smart enough to avoid the moon, unlike _some_ people."

"Can't a girl throw a party." Emma whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure, but it's just not like you. I really thought you'd of all people have some more sense." Rikki started exasperated, stopping when she saw Emma's hurt expression.

"So what you're saying is I can't be fun? Well I'll show you." She attempted to drag herself to the door, but her tail was too heavy too get very far. "damn tail," she muttered. Rikki crouched down and sighed.

"Emma you have nothing to prove. I already know you're fun, you didn't need to throw some party to prove it."

Emma looked down to her carpet, feeling foolish. Of course Rikki had seen right through her when she invited her. She was always good at that. Could always tell someone's true intentions, practically read them like a book in two seconds.

"You're the fastest reader I know," she slurred.

Rikki sighed again, and placed a hand to Emma's cheek. She leaned into it, grateful for the warmth.

"Byron kissed me," she giggled. Rikki stiffened against her, but she didn't notice. "Outside by the hot tub," she continued, "he's an ok kisser, not that I've had much to compare it to. He invited me to coffee!" she finished, shrilly.

"That's great Emma." she could feel her heart slowly cracking, so she started backing away. This happened every time. Whenever the group discussed the matter of boys, and who's dating who, it felt like a pin pricking her heart. She didn't get jealous. There was no use to it. She accepted that Emma probably didn't like girls at all, much less someone like Rikki. Never someone like Rikki. So, she continued on like normal. Boys came and went, but Rikki was there through it all. It was a thought that made her smile when she couldn't sleep at night. That, throughout the many boys that had come and gone, Rikki still remained.

Emma frowned, "but I declined. You see, I don't like going after two people at once. It never works out well."

 _two?_ Rikki looked down at her, puzzled.

The blonde shivered, and rubbed her arms.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?"

Rikki rolled her eyes at the pun, and moved closer. "I know what you're trying to do."

Emma smiled, still rubbing her arms.

"Come here then."

Emma let out a squeal as Rikki wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Emma mindlessly traced her hand along Rikki's arm, and a chill went down Rikki's spine as she did. She looked down to the girl in her arms, and noticed there was a light frost over her. _So it literally was her,_ she thought to herself. She shut her eyes, and sucked in a breath, blissfully taking in the moment. Emma nestled up against her, and had never felt so content. The frost melted away, as did the chill, in fact it started to get rather hot, but neither of the two cared. For the moment it was just them, and that was enough.

the door swung open, and Rikki felt a flash of panic.

There were 3 things that, if someone walked in, would be glaringly obvious.

1\. a mermaid tail

2\. she was holding a girl in her arms

3\. she was holding _emma gilbert_ in her arms

"Emma are you in-" a voice called through, and abruptly stopped. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" he smirked.

Rikki clenched her teeth.

"oh hi Byron~," Emma replied in a sing-song voice, "Rikki here was warming me up."

"Ah well I'll leave you to it." he winked at Rikki and shut the door behind him.

Rikki stood, letting Emma fall out of her arms.

"hey!"

"I'm going to go get Cleo before someone else comes in. Can you handle yourself and not get hypothermia while I'm gone?"

Emma clicked her tongue, and nodded.

"Okay." Rikki stormed out of the room before Emma could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She could pretend she wasn't jealous.

But she couldn't pretend it didn't hurt.


End file.
